A Christmas Insult
by ChescaLynn
Summary: Chase has always been an inconsiderate twat, but when Chase gets him and Rory in trouble, will Rory be able to clean up his mess...Again? Oneshot, Chaurora


Chase and Rory pulled themselves over the iron wrought gate. The fourteen tribes of witches following in all their screeching horror.

Chase yelled to Rory as they ran, "I may have screwed up this one!"

"You think?" Rory screamed at him. It was only then her foot caught on that one rock in the path. She tumbled to the floor. Chase stopped running, torn between getting help or staying.

Rory yelled at him, "Get out of here you idiot! Get the Canon!"

Chase took one look behind him at the Door trek system, and ran back to Rory. Her ankle had already been hurting her before, now it really looked painful. Rory tried to shove him away but it was too late.

One spell and the two were dead asleep.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Chase crossed his arms over his chest, "How was I supposed to know calling the big one 'Christmas Tree' was a problem? I mean come on, with those red and blue bulb earrings and that ridiculous crown…"

The witch outside screeched her protests. Rory smacked his leg, "Chase, can't you be more considerate about people's feelings? You're always offending someone! Your big mouth is the reason we got sent to this quest anyways."

"I was not! Gretel just didn't understand me when I said 'I guess you're the dumber one because your brother remembered to leave a trail?' clearly I meant to say-"

Rory stopped him, "Chase, just stop it, ok? You don't get it. You also told Lena that her new necklace made her look like she had no neck, you told Rapunzel that her painting reminded you of Solange when it was really a picture of Rapunzel at a young age…"

Chase looked at her closely, "Rory, that kind of stuff usually doesn't bother you this much…what's wrong?"

Rory sighed, "Its…its nothing Chase."

Chase would have pressed further if the witch had not entered with a few trolls. The two teens were hauled off to the main court, where their fate would be decided.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The Queen sat on her big throne, glaring at the two children who entered. Her right hand witch shouted to the room, "The next case is against two from the Ever After School, for calling the high Duke of Speller town a, and I quote, 'Christmas Tree!" A ripple of indignation went thru the crowd. The witch continued, "We now call Chase Turnleaf to the stand."

Chase rolled his eyes, "Here we go again." The biggest Troll shoved Chase forward, making him lose his balance. Rory exclaimed, "Watch it, you big dummy!"

Chase smirked, looking at the troll, "You better listen to the lady-"

Rory rolled her eyes, "I was talking to you, don't mess up again."

Chase's POV:

I was taken aback at Rory's statement. She was really mad at me for some reason, and I intended to find out why...

Again...

Why do girls never tell you why? It's just confusing!

The witch at the stand glared at me, "Chase Turnleaf?"

I smirked, "That's my name, don't wear it out!"

I earned a smack on the back of the head for that one. It barely hurt...barely...a little bit.

The head witch shrieked, "Turnleaf...is it not true that you have called the High Duke of Speller town a...and I quote, "Christmas-Tree?"

"Well if he lost the tinsel necklace and the ornament earrings, and the star crow, and that green color, then I would have to come up with a new nickname. But he can't lose the green, so yeah."

A gasp went thru the crowd, outraged cries echoed thru out the room. Geez these people over react.

That other ugly troll picked me up and dropped me back beside Rory. She wasn't impressed.

She glared at me as she walked up the steps to the stand. The next part I will never forget.

The witch looked at the paper in confusion, then shook her head. I heard her mumble something about Maiden Names...

" **Aurora Turnleaf**?"

Time stopped.

It made sense...witches were married early, much earlier than Rory's age...and her being with me...they thought...crap.

Rory swallowed, she knew better then to correct them, that would just make them even more freaked out.

"Umm...yeah, hi."

The witch walked to her, "Is it true that your husband-

Another frozen moment

"Has called the High Duke of Speller town, a CHRISTMAS Tree?"

Rory nodded, "That is correct...but may I say something in our defense?"

The witch looked at her queen, who nodded lazily. She was just here for the execution.

Rory spoke louder for all to hear, "Humans celebrate a holiday. We call it Christmas. During that time, we put up something called a Christmas Tree."

Indignation went thru the crowd. Rory kept going though, she's stubborn like that.

"This tree is used to do many things. First, families and groups full of people of all ages go out and pick the tree. They bring it to their homes and give it special treatment, for this tree is so important. They give it new clothing, and a crown of a star, and they sing to it special songs, some dedicated to just the tree itself."

The Duke and Queen perked up...what was she doing?

"It is then, on a very special night, the older people wait until their children and the Christmas tree is asleep. It is then they put all around it gifts, many, many gifts. The next morning, the Christmas tree and the Children themselves all open their gifts. Then they eat a feast, dedicated to Christmas."

By now, everyone was listening intently. Rory finished her statement.

"So you see, High Duke of Speller town, my...husband...was not calling you an insult. It was not a derogatory name, or something to laugh at. It is an honor!"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

As we finished up filling out papers at the Canon, it finally hit us what had just happened. We had easily escaped thousands of witches, and death, for the hundredth time, and survived.

Rory sighed, "Chase...one last thing."

I stopped putting on my coat, "What's wrong?"

"Umm...could you...like...not tell anyone about the whole...you know..."

I sighed, "The last name thing?"

"Yeah."

"Don't worry Rory. It's just between us."


End file.
